


Ashes to Ashes

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Very minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Mallus snapped his fingers.Half of the universe disappeared.They lost.[The fallout of Inifinty War for the Marvellous Ladies]
Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027262
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Ashes to Ashes

Mina wasn't used to trusting people except Tina yet. But she'd just seen people in the street turn to dust and when she'd found the van, there was no one there.

Ivy.

She could figure out what to do about the particles later. It looked like Martin, Clarissa, Jax, and Lisa were all gone. She had to find Ivy. Lisa's first priority would be making sure her daughter was safe, no matter what.

She was close enough to Rosa's and Sam's she could run to Ivy.

* * *

The door was unlocked. The door shouldn't be unlocked. And Ivy was huddled in the middle of the room with Antonia her giant pet ant, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ivy," Mina said. "Do you remember me?"

"You're Ghost," Ivy said. "You fought my Ma."

"I did. Where are Rosa and Sam?"

"They disappeared. Where's Ma?"

"Oh, Ivy, I am so sorry."

"No," Ivy said. "Bring her back."

"I wish I could. But I don't know how. I might know someone who can, but I can't promise. I can take you to her."

"I want Uncle Lenny."

"We'll find him. Your mother gave me a second chance I'm not sure I deserve. She helped me, even though I hurt her. I promise you, Ivy, I will keep you safe for her. Please come with me."

* * *

"I don't know," Tina said. She looked at the little girl curled up on the bed, sleeping fitfully, and thought back to when she'd first met Mina and she'd been just the same. "The dusting had something to do with what the Avengers were doing in Zambesi. I don't know that we can undo it."

"There's no sign of any of them."

"No. Nor Leonard, Mick, and Hartley."

"She's a little girl."

"Sometimes little girls lose everything."

"I won't let what happened to me happen to her," Mina vowed. "I'll protect her."

"Martin and Clarissa left a few particles. We might be able to stretch them for a while, but you'll be in pain again, and I don't know how long they'll last."

"I know."

* * *

Sara couldn't breathe. Laurel. Laurel was- Laurel couldn't be- She'd just got her back, _Laurel-_

She'd just got her sister back. She'd just got her back.

Anissa had seen Mari vanish. Axl had watched Fern disappear. There was no sign of Kendra, or Linda. They'd found Gideon's body with the Mind Stone torn out.

Sara couldn't breathe. They'd lost. They'd failed. And Laurel was gone again.

A flash of lightning signalled Jesse's arrival.

"I've looked everywhere," she said. "I can't find her."

"Jesse-" Caitlin said.

"No, Linda has to be somewhere. She has to."

"We've all lost sisters today," Anissa said. "I have to return to the city. Gather surviours. Defend what's left of Zambesi. Inform the Queen Mother and Shawna what has happened, assuming they live."

"I can take you," Jesse said. "I'll take you."

She shot off again.

"We need to regroup," Sara said. "Go home. There has to be something we can do. Anything. Something. This can't be it."

"We'll follow your lead, Cap," Lyla said.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Felicity stared at the dust on her hands. Kara was just a kid. She was a kid. She wouldn't even have been there if Felicity hadn't got involved. She'd just wanted to be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Woman. She shouldn't have been there.

She'd felt it coming. The others, they'd been confused, aside from Doctor Darhk who must have seen when she'd looked for a way to stop Mallus, but Kara, she was afraid, she was in pain. Mallus caused that.

"He did it," Leslie said. "He really did it."

"This happened everywhere," Felicity said. Leslie nodded.

"Axl and Fern weren't here."

"More Guardians?"

"They were my sister's family. Lily was more than that to her. I swore to kill Mallus for all he did to M'Gann and me."

"I'll help. We have to get off this planet."

"We can take the _Waverider_."

* * *

There was still nothing from Linda. Jesse couldn't sit still. It had been just her and Linda against the world for so long, after Jesse's mother had died and they'd got lost. She'd always had Linda. Jesse's mother had been Linda's godmother, Linda was basically her big sister. And Jesse knew Sara was mourning her own big sister, but she just...

She needed Linda. After the fight with Indigo, where Jesse had nearly died and Iris had revealed that she knew Jesse's father and how to find him, Linda had told her how worried she'd been, how afraid that she'd lose Jesse. She'd been the one to encourage Jesse to take Iris' offer, to meet with her father again. Linda had always been there. And without her Jesse was lost.

Nyssa couldn't get through to Thea. She'd been trying and trying, but she couldn't get through.

The news was reporting chaos. It had beenever since they touched down back at the Avengers Headquarters.

"There's someone at the door," Axl said. Jesse would probably have a lot more questions for the huge talking rat from space on any other day. She knew Linda would be asking questions.

"Is it Amanda?" Nyssa asked. "Or Lucy?"

"That's Cisco Ramon," Caitlin said. "Let him in, he's friends with Iris."

Cisco. If Cisco was here-

Except Cisco ran in with red eyes and alone. He immediatley ran to Iris and hugged her.

"You're alive," he said. "You're here."

"Why are you alone?" Iris asked.

"My dad, Nora, and Henry are in the car," Cisco said. "I didn't know where else to go. Barry told us you were looking for your father and I know you need to be with your people to deal with this, but I hoped, I- We were working, Barry was in the middle of explaining something and then he was just gone. And Dante, and Harry-"

"Dad's gone too?" Jesse asked. "He's gone?"

"I'm so sorry," Cisco said. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. Is Linda..."

All Jesse could do was shake her head and sob.

* * *

Thea had no idea what was going on. One minute, Roy and Ollie had been setting up a picnic while she helped Lian with her archery practise, the next they'd all gone. She's searched the entire farm and found nothing.

It wasn't until she'd switched on the radio that she'd heard what had happened. People had turned to dust. Aeroplanes and cars had crashed, and so much more, everywhere was just chaos. There was no final total of lives lost, but it was in the billions.

Amanda didn't answer her phone.

Out of everyone who could have been lost, it had been her Roy, her wonderful Roy, Ollie who'd only ever wanted to protect Thea and look after his animals, and Lian, Lian who was just a child, a kind, sweet child, and those three had gone. Who knew how many innocent people were gone. And the news had said the Avengers were there. If Thea hadn't been under house arrest, if she hadn't had this stupid tracker, she could have helped. She could have saved her family. She at least could have tried.

No.

She was going to make this right, in any way she could.

* * *

Iris had barely moved since they'd got back to Earth. She'd just sat in a chair and stared blankly out.

She'd failed. She'd had the opportunity to kill Mallus and she hadn't taken it. This was her fault. She'd failed Asgard, and now she'd failed the universe. She didn't deserve to be Queen. She hadn't been able to protect her home, the surviors, Cecile, Eobard, and now the universe had taken Barry too as punishment for her faliure. And she couldn't even ask her father for help. She'd lost him too.

Caitlin was saying something, but Iris couldn't listen. All she could see was Cisco alone with his father, missing half his family, Jesse and Sara mourning theirs, Nyssa still unable to contact Thea or Waller and fearing the worst, Axl and Leslie together without the rest of their family, Nora and Henry mourning their son, mourning her Barry, and knowing it was all on her.

She'd thought when Dinah Drake brought Felicity home there was a chance. She'd thought when they'd found Mallus again there was a chance to fix this. But he'd destroyed the Stones.

She'd succeeded in killing him this time. It hadn't fixed anything.

"Iris!"

That was Eddie's voice. Eddie was here, he was here-

"Iris," Eddie said. He hugged her tight. Joanie and Lyra were with him. "Iris, thank Odin, I thought we'd lost you too."

"You made it to Earth."

"Us and forty refugees," Joanie said. "Caitlin already told us what happened."

"Joanie-"

"My mother would never run from a fight."

"And my uncle finally chose to be the man I thought he was," Eddie said. "Iris, the dusting reached our ship."

"Wally," Iris said. "Wally too?"

"I am so sorry."

Wally was gone too. Her little brother. Her mother was gone, her father was gone, her love, and now her brother too.

Iris' heart shattered


End file.
